Valentines Breakfast Catastrophe
by Derekjay2000
Summary: Natsu wishes to start his, and his girlfriends first Valentines together with a special morning breakfast, however...the poor Fire Dragon's Plan end up Blowing up in his face, literally. Now how will his love react to her dragon, and home, drenched in batter.


**HELLO! Today is Valentines day~ HAZZUH!**

 **So, what better way for a writer like me to celebrate Valentines Day? write a Romance for my favorite two people...Natsu and Wendy~ :3 NaWen is my favorite pairing in Fairy Tail, so naturally I'll make a Fanfic for the two adorable Dragon's.**

 **Alright, so I hope you enjoy this little One-Shot featuring a Fire Dragon, a Sky Dragon, and pancake batter~**

* * *

[February 14th, Valentines day]

The rising sun sleepily shone as it began it's ascension into the sky, The morning of Valentines Day. We join ourselves out of Magnolia. In a forest was a small house...simple, one story building, consisting of two bedrooms, a kitchen, and dining area, and of course a bathroom.

This is the Dragneel Residence, where we start our little story in it's peaceful walls-

*Boom!*

...Well...as peaceful as the Dragneel residence could be...

In a moment, the house was filled with silence, before a small explosion erupted. And with it, the slim and slender figure of a young teen shot up in a seated position in a pink bed for two. Her brown eyes blinked as she adjusted to suddenly waking up. Her blue hair a mess of bed head.

Raising a brow, she heard a sting of curses come out from the small house. With a groan, she pulled herself out of her, and her boyfriends bed. Clad in a light blue tank top, and a blue, and white, stripe panties. She quickly rushed towards the kitchen...where she stopped dead in her tracks.

"...Natsu-Kun?"

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"...what're you doing?" A sixteen year old Wendy asked as she stood out of a hallway door, her calm tone masking her true shock and horror at the sight before her. The room she was in was that of a kitchen...only problem...her Pink Haired Husband, and the mass amounts of pancake batter that now covered the walls, ceiling, floor, and the Fire Dragon himself.

"I...was trying to make pancakes...seeing how it's Valentines day" The twenty year old said as he scratched his head in embarrassment, pancake batter plastered on his face and clothes "...And the thing is, it started beeping...I panicked...hit a thing with another thing..."

Letting out a exasperated sigh as Wendy shook her head and made her way over to the Pinkette, she pouted at the site of their home "Natsu...this'll take forever to clean..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know...and I'm sorry! please don't hurt me..." Natsu hurriedly apologized, most assumed that it was Natsu who was the Alpha of the relationship...but everyone in Fairy Tail knew otherwise.

Cringing and looking at the girl with a puppy eyes as he looked down at her, cute, stern face as she shook her head "You're sorry huh? well then...I guess that means you can help me clean this up then...right?"

"O-Of course, my S-Sweet Dragon Princess" he stuttered out as he smiled at her, gaining smile from the blue haired girl as well.

"Hehe...I know you would see it my way...My Prince" she smiled sweetly as Natsu hurried went to get a mop, and water.

The two had been dating for awhile...it was Wendy's Sweet Sixteen Birthday when Natsu first gave her present...as sappy as it would seem, Natsu's Present was a date, as well as Wendy's first kiss...it all steamed off from there.

Now, the two would be celebrating their first Valentines together as a couple.

"Alright! time to kick this messes ass!" Natsu said as he held two mops, and a bucket of water, up in triumph...small puffs of flame flashing from his mouth.

"Well then, come on Natsu...time for some cleaning..." Wendy smiled as she took a mop, before staring at Natsu's face...which still had pancake batter all over it.

"Hey, Wendy...what's up-MPH!" Natsu was cut off as Wendy had stood on her tip-toes and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss...something Natsu was caught off by...but didn't resist to at all. As the two continued their make out session, Natsu wrapped his arms around the Blunette waist, as Wendy in turn hugged her Mate.

Wendy finally pulled out of the kiss, much to Natsu's annoyance, the Blue haired girl licked her lips as she hummed in satisfaction a blush on both their faces.

"W-Wendy!?"

"Well...one things for sure..." Wendy started as she put her finger on the blushing Natsu's nose, taking some on the batter off as she sucked on her finger with delight "Those would have been some great Pancakes~"

Leaning in Wendy smiled at Natsu, said Fire Dragon tightened his grip on the girl as he growled, slightly annoyed by her teasing "...I don't think those Pancakes can compare to something's I have in mind to give you..." He growled gruffly as he glanced down at her...Wendy laughed in response as she looked up and gave him a wink.

"Well then, what ever do you mean...why don't you...show me...my Fire Dragon Prince?" She said with a suggesting tone as she found herself hoisted up off her feet as she is laid down onto her back on a table that was spared from the Pancake Explosion.

Looking up Wendy blushed at the expression on Natsu's face as he leered over her with a predatory look, with a mischievous grin and fire in his eyes "...I plan on doing just that...I'm all Fired Up Now!"


End file.
